1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caption printer, and more particularly to a system capable of automatically dispensing copperplates one by one in sequence to be used in imprinting captions on a film in a caption printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional method for imprinting captions on a film for motion pictures, movies, etc., a flexible film is pressed on a copperplate on which a desired caption is embossed, so that the caption is imprinted on the film.
In a conventional caption printer using the conventional method, the copperplate is placed on a stand, and a film drawn out from a winding roll on which the film is wound is positioned above the copperplate. Also, a pressing plate of an actuator moving down from above presses the film onto the copperplate, so that the caption is imprinted on the lower surface of the film.
The copperplates are drawn out from a supplying casing and placed onto the stand one by one, and are put one by one into a storing casing after being used in imprinting a caption on a film.
In such a case as above in which the copperplates are drawn out and stored one by one by a worker's manual operation, it takes considerable time and expense in supplying and storing the copperplates. This problem deteriorates the efficiency of the labor and the competence of the caption printer in the market. Moreover, the manual operation of drawing out and storing the copperplates disturbs a complete automation of the caption printer. Also, the productivity is not increased in the prior art.